Flossing is a common method besides tooth brushing for oral hygiene. Dental floss is made of thin nylon filaments or a plastic such as Teflon used to remove food residue and dental plaque from teeth. The floss is gently inserted between the teeth and scraped along the teeth sides, especially close to the gums. Dental floss is held between the fingers or strung on a fork like instrument. The floss is typically guided between each tooth manually to remove particles of food stuck between teeth and dento-bacterial plaque that adhere to such dental surfaces. Because of the thin thread, users may suffer finger pain or arm muscle fatigue over relative long time use. Moreover, the plastic floss fork are normally one-time usage and thus environmental unfriendly. Hence, there is a need for a need for a power flosser without replacing the floss-holding folk every time after usage.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.